Takaaki Mamiya
'Takaaki Mamiya '(眞宮 孝明 Mamiya Takaaki) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member, and the leader, of the unit VAZZY. Appearance Takaaki is a relatively tall man with dark brown hair that almost reaches his collar and light purple eyes. He has both of his ears pierced. Personality Takaaki seems to be a confident and extroverted individual who can easily converse with anyone and, according to himself, is capable of fitting in to any situation. He dislikes formal and polite speech, instead going straight to calling people by their first name within minutes of meeting them. Despite his confidence, he is less willing to participate in something if he isn't sure it will be successful, as he wishes to maintain an image of being smart, successful and cool.Originally from Kokoro、Hiraite, English translation provided by Ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. By his own admittance, he likes to push peoples buttons and gets enjoyment from seeing how they react. Being the leader though means he has a tendency to try and make the other members get along well so that the unit can work together better as a team.Originally from Shinbokukai o Hirakou ka, English translation provided by Ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. History At one point in the past he, Shiki Takamura and Shu Izumi were in the same idol group that was extremely famous and well-known nationwide. Plot At some point in 2017 he was contacted about the VAZZROCK project, initially he was unenthusiastic about the idea but after meeting Ouka Kira he ultimately decided to participate. He also initially said he'd be happy if someone else were the leader of the unit, but being one of the most experienced and famous members led to him acquiring the title of leader in VAZZY. At VAZZY's first meeting as a group Takaaki spent a lot of time trying to make sure the group got along well and tried to find a good activity that would help them bond as a group. However, his idea of a fun group bonding activity was drinking alcohol, even though it was only noon and two of the units members are underage. Relationships VAZZY Ouka Kira: Although they were both in the entertainment industry from a relatively young age they did not formally meet one another until they were both contacted about joining the VAZZROCK project. Ultimately, Ouka played a significant role in Takaaki deciding to join the project, as Ouka called him out for being afraid to challenge himself. Conversely, Takaaki also has an influence on Ouka's decision to join the project too as he was happy to learn that Takaaki might be involved as he was excited at the prospect of finally befriending someone in the same industry. From this initial encounter Takaaki described Ouka as a very outspoken and passionate individual, he also said Ouka isn't very good at blending in because he stands out too much.Originally from Tsukurareta Deai, English translation provided by Ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. At VAZZY's first meeting as a unit he also remarked that Ouka can have a bit of a hot-temper, as shown by his interaction with Issa. Issa Kiduku: So far Takaaki and Issa seem to have an amicable but antagonistic relationship; Issa is rude to Takaaki (as his with pretty much everyone) and Takaaki enjoys provoking him in response. Takaaki however does think Issa gets spoiled by his brother too much and that he can sometimes act like a 'wild beast'.Originally from Onaji Nabe o Kakomeba、OK？, English translation provided by Ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Futaba Kiduku: Takaaki gets along better with Futaba than his brother, and has described him as friendly and doting. He does however think that Futaba is a little too soft on Issa sometimes, saying that he spoils him too much and does too much of his work for him. Naosuke Oyama: Nao appears to look up to Takaaki both as his unit leader and as a senpai as an idol, usually referring to him as 'Leader'. Yuma also joked when Nao gave Takaaki a Mother's Day present it was because he see's Takaaki as a Mother because he cooked food for him. Yuma Shirase: Similar to Nao, Yuma looks up to and respects Takaaki due to his position as their leader and his experience as an idol. SolidS Shiki Takamura: Despite being in a unit together when they were younger the two apparently don't talk much anymore, this could be due to the circumstances under which Shiki left the unit. QUELL Shu Izumi: Similar to his relationship with Shiki, despite being in the same unit the two apparently didn't kept in touch much and aren't really friends anymore. Etymology Trivia * Naosuke got Takaaki a Mother's Day present.Originally from VAZZROCK Twitter, English translation provided by Ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. * Takaaki is confident in his cooking abilities and claims he's a half-decent cook.Originally from Yaru to Nattara、Atsukunaru, English translation provided by Ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. * According to Issa he has a tendency to lie during his appearances on TV, a fact that Ouka agreed with. * He's known VAZZY's manager, Harada, for quite some time. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:VAZZY Category:VAZZROCK Category:Leaders Category:Takaaki Mamiya Category:Characters